


光明顶2-50

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

山风猎猎，天色将晚。  
耳畔传来的喘息声愈发急促，分不清是自己的，还是那个人的。  
认命地把狂飙往地上一扔，伴随着刺心的金属声，一道寒光正好映在那张向来慵懒如今却绷得死紧的脸上。  
“怎么，不打了？”仿佛是从牙间挤出的几个字，紧绷的咬肌丝毫没有放松。  
吐出一口气，他幽幽地说：“罢了……”  
一言未尽，下颌就落入了对方的掌控：“胜负未分，怎能说罢就罢？！”  
饶是沾染了一抹淡淡的血色，那人手里蝴蝶薄刃的寒光仍是令他一阵目眩。  
手抵在对方胸前，稍微偏过头躲开在炙热的气息，他强行稳住自己的声线：“已战过六场，胜负尚未分明。再战无益。况且，天色已晚……”  
“哈！”紧握住下颌的手添了力道，指腹的薄茧摁在脸上带来莫名的刺痒，视线被强行扭转，落在那双显见着带着几分讥诮的薄唇上：“莲，你这怕黑的毛病，倒是一点没变！”  
“你……！”尚未出口的话语被手指强行封于唇畔，那人的唇紧接着靠了过来：“想像三年前一样一走了之？”

就等车不来只能无证驾驶啦！哪位好司机来接个车！  
№12985 ☆☆☆光明顶观光专线于2016-12-01 00:02:39留言☆☆☆　  
三年前……  
也是这样的猎猎山风，也是这样的将晚之时，也是这样的兵戎相见……  
只是，这样的殊死相搏在不知持续了多少回合后，竟成了裸裎以对。  
起因也许仅仅是蝴蝶划破胸前的衣衫在皓白的肌肤留下的细细血线，却堪堪停在胸前那一点朱红处停下，和莲一时间不知羞恼还是惊惧的神情。  
霸突然意识到，彻底占有这个人，也许比战胜他，能带来更大的快感。  
他毫不迟疑地付诸行动。  
当莲从茫然失措中回过神来，破碎的衣衫早不堪蔽体。  
没有任何经验，霸狠狠压制着身下强烈挣动的人，凭着本能粗暴地开拓着那人的身体。  
楔入莲身体的时候霸感到了疼痛，而身下的人吞咽了一声□□停止了挣扎。  
手指轻抚过莲的脸颊，霸感受到了些微的湿润，令他心为之一颤；紧接着来到莲的唇角，除了些微的翕动，这里已被强制着不再发出任何声音。

霸突然无名火起，将莲的腿拉开到羞耻的角度搭在自己肩上，狠狠的吸吮啃咬起来。这人的腿本是如此精韧、白皙、细腻，遭到这样的粗暴对待顿时色彩纷呈起来。  
而莲依旧是咬紧牙关，不发一声。  
霸更为大力抽挞起来，同时俯下身去贴在莲的耳际低吼：“叫啊！为什么不叫？！老子要你清清楚楚的记得，今夜你的腿为谁打开！”

新司机开不动了……...  
№13129 ☆☆☆光明顶观光专线于2016-12-01 00:51:17留言☆☆☆  
那一夜霸已不记得自己要了白莲几次。  
然而最后那一次让他至死难忘，就当他觉得身下的白莲已从抗拒变得屈从，身躯也由僵硬变得柔软，那处更是由紧涩变得柔滑……他贪婪的吮吸着莲胸前的突起，恶质地衔住拉起又松开，眼看又要到了那绝妙的销魂蚀骨之境。却在此时，眼前蓦地一黑——却是被点了昏睡穴。  
醒时天已大亮。身边人早已没了踪影。  
只剩身下一片狼藉和未熄灭的□□提醒着他昨晚的一夕荒唐。xjb开一把！乘客们还在吗？  
№14853 ☆☆☆光明顶观光专线于2016-12-01 22:13:36留言☆☆☆  
那以后，霸始终觉得白莲欠了他一个交代。  
他数次寻上峨眉，却未能再见莲一面。  
“师父出门云游了”  
“师父闭关修炼了”  
……那人教出来的徒弟跟他一样刻板。被打成猪头来来回回也只有这样两个回答。谎都不会撒。或者，是不屑于认真给他编个谎？  
心里的无名火始终未能熄灭，久而久之，变做火种，埋在心底。  
“等再见到莲的时候，这把火，悉数还给他！”他这样想着，然而却也不知道何时何地才能再见那人一面。

于是此时此刻，他与莲故地重逢，心里竟是有些感谢那些名门正派的蠢货，把这人拱手送上门来。  
这一次，无论如何，他要将这个人留在自己身边，绝不放手！

莲心中的不安不断滋长。三年前那次不堪回首的过往此刻一幕幕闪过眼前。当日逃脱纯属侥幸，尚受此奇耻大辱。今日要全身而退，又谈何容易？  
此刻，他又再次落入那人的掌控之中。双唇已被那人夺去，那双粗粝的手正尝试着探入他的衣襟。  
莲不敢妄动，怕越是抗拒越是激起对方的暴戾。他尝试着放软身躯，尽量保持灵台清明，意图伺机而动……

先给车加个油……  
№14996 ☆☆☆光明顶观光专线于2016-12-01 22:56:58留言☆☆☆　  
衣襟被剥开，那人的双手在他身上肆意游走，滚烫的呼吸喷薄在他的颈侧，紧接着，下身抵上了那人的坚硬。他不可自抑地颤栗了。   
仿佛感受到他的颤栗，那人突然停了下来，与他四目相对：“今天，我要好好提醒你，三年前你欠了我多少债！”   
“不要……这样……”真可笑，明明三年前被无端□□的是自己，如何反倒变成自己欠了他的？可是，为何自己不能义正辞严历数那人罪孽？想他堂堂峨眉掌教，何曾畏惧过哪个邪魔歪道？为何只有在对上这个人的时候竟会心生惧意甚至下意识委曲求全再图后计？ 

意识到这可怕的事实，他不由一个激灵，甚至想抽自己一个耳光。 

然而，将要举起的手被那人强行握住，脚下一绊，他再次被压倒在那人身下。   
双手被固定在了头顶，双膝被强行打开，令人尴尬的那处落入了对方的掌控。   
刺激来得太快！随着那只手略微粗暴的撸动，他的头皮一阵阵发麻，脊背似过电一般。   
突然，下方囊袋被托起，握在手中轻轻揉动，耳边是霸低沉的讥诮：“看来这闭关修行，成果很是丰硕！你这是有多久没自己来一次了？待我好好帮帮你，别憋出了毛病。嗯？！” 

爱马车技有限累死老子了   
№15114 ☆☆☆光明顶观光专线于2016-12-01 23:34:10留言☆☆☆


End file.
